1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an image forming system, a power calculation method, and power calculating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming system including an image forming apparatus and a peripheral device, there is a known technology for calculating total power of the image forming apparatus and the peripheral device. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-80804 discloses a technology, in which an option unit added to an image forming apparatus is provided with status information indicating the degree of power consumption in each operation mode, and the image forming apparatus receives the status information from the option unit to calculate the total power consumption of the image forming apparatus and the option unit.
However, in the conventional technology described above, power of the peripheral device is not actually measured. Therefore, in some cases, the accuracy of the calculated total power is low.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an image forming system, a power calculation method, and a power calculating apparatus capable of accurately calculating the total power of the image forming system.